A Place in This World
by breakingbeckett
Summary: Kate Beckett has found herself single and pregnant. When she chooses the adoption route, it is her favorite author and his wife who want to adopt her baby. -Castle Summer Hiatus 2015 Ficathon Entry-
1. Chapter 1

**A Place in This World**

Chapter One

He grabbed her wrist before she could step off the curb, pulling her to a stop and then whipping her around so that her body was flush against his. The intensity in his stare told her everything she needed to know; he was in love with her too. He slowly ran his finger over her cheek drying the tears that were quickly escaping from her eyes and then he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Her whole body went stiff momentarily while she took it all in. When their mouths separated her eyes remained shut as he backed away. She slowly opened her eyes and the intensity that remained in his stare was startling. This was not how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be handing her baby over to him and his wife in less than a month and here he was, kissing her, in the rain.

"You kissed me." The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"I did." A smile stretched across his face before he let out a nervous laugh.

She took a step back, trying to create the distance she needed to think clearly.

"Why?" she pressed.

"You know why."

"Rick… We cant, this cant…. happen." her hand flew to her hair, her fingers nervously pushing it back out of her face as she turned around and started to panic.

"Why?" a simple question, you'd think. He was as serious as a heart attack, his hand reaching out to grab her arm and still her so that she had to look at him.

"Because you have a wife." She ran her hand over her stomach.

"Not for long, not after everything that has happened…"

"That wasn't the deal, Rick!" She was yelling now, and thankful that this wasn't happening in the middle of the day. There were no prying eyes; she had already glanced around to make sure of it.

"Maybe it wasn't the deal we made, but that was before…"

"Before what? Huh Rick? Before you and your wife pulled me into this drama of yours."

"Drama? Kate… she lied to me. I didn't plan on things happening like this. You know that better than anyone else!"

"Do I? Because I thought we had a deal."

"A deal, really Kate?" he was getting angry now, what right did he have to be angry with her. She was the innocent party. So what if she had developed feelings for him, it would never work, they would never work in the real world.

"YOU PROMISED ME!" her eyes were betraying her again as the tears flooded her vision. Her hands flew up to cover her face as she sobbed into them, her breathing becoming erratic.

He instinctively pulled her into him and she continued to sob into his chest, releasing all of he pent up emotion she had been holding in.

"Deep breaths, it's not good for you to be upset right now, please Kate, just breathe."

He could feel her effort to calm her breathing as she slowly inhaled and slowly exhaled before speaking again. "Rick…" she stepped out of the confines of his arms. Her eyes meeting his for a brief second before she turned away again, "I've got to get out of here."

"KATE!" he yelled after her taking a step off the curb to chase her across the street.

She quickly turned around in the middle of the street. "Don't follow me, I need time, I'll call."

* * *

 **Six months earlier…**

"Yo Beckett, you okay?" Esposito asked. She must have zoned out again.

"Yeah, fine, just not feeling well today. Must have eaten something bad for dinner."

"You sure? I mean this isn't the first time Beckett; this has been going on for over a week now. If you wont go to the doctor at least have Lanie check you out."

"Espo I'm fine." She smiled, "I promise" She pushed her chair away from her desk, and started to stand before she became uneasy and had to sit down quickly.

"Yeah, fine my ass. I'm calling Lanie." He turned and headed to his desk, picking up the phone and calling down to the morgue.

"Espo, don't, really." She begged, but he was already exchanging words over the phone with Lanie.

"Too late." He hung up the phone. "She is expecting you."

She rolled her eyes at him again, "Fine, but I'm only doing this so you'll get off my back. I'm just tired, haven't been sleeping well."

"Well, then maybe you need to take a few days off."

"Killers don't take vacation, neither do I." she smirked at him.

"Yeah Yeah…. Lanie is waiting and you know she doesn't like to wait." He reminded her before pulling her up out of her chair and herding her towards the elevator.

"Fine, but tell Ryan I want a strawberry shake from Remys when he puts his order in."

"Got it boss."

"Espo, with the _boss_ again.." She laughed.

He shoved her into the elevator and pushed the button for the basement. "It's a term of endearment." He winked as the doors shut.

Oh her boys, what would she do without them. They were more than her co-workers, or partners, they were her family, and they all took care of each other. She couldn't have asked for a better team. Ryan and Espo had been there for her any time she needed them, covered for her, helped her with her mothers case.

When the elevator doors opened she was on the bottom floor, she stepped out and headed towards the morgue doors, pushing through them. "I'm here, but only so those boys will shut up about me being sick and possibly spreading germs around, I tried to tell them It was just a little bug, but they insisted."

Lanie came towards her, immediately pressing the back of her hand to Kate's forehead and moving it to her cheeks after, "Well you don't feel feverish."

"That's because I don't have a fever, I'm telling you they are being paranoid."

"Maybe so, but Javi hasn't shut up about you and how off you've been the past two weeks."

"Off? Wait. Espo has been watching that intently? I mean I know he is a detective but when it comes to me, he is usually pretty off about everything."

"That, Kate, is because you are hard to read." Lanie teased pulling Kate over to the chair sitting in front of her desk. "Okay, I'm just going to take a little blood."

"Blood really? It's not that serious."

"Blood work is a good start Kate, and since I don't have a whole lot of equipment for the living, we will have to start with blood work."

"Fine, but when it comes back normal, please… tell them to leave me alone." She begged.

"They are worried, and for good reason. Javi told me about last week Kate."

"I tripped over my own feet and fell. No big deal." So what she had an accident, got a little dizzy, lost her balance. It wasn't as big of a deal as they boys had made it.

"Except you are the most coordinated person I know. And he told a different tale."

"Well Espo doesn't know what he is talking about."

Lanie rolled her cart over to Kate, and plopped herself down on her stool.

"You'll feel a small prick but it wont be bad." Lanie assured her as she placed the needle over Kate's vain.

"I know. Go ahead." Kate nodded.

Lanie quickly filled the vials of blood and labeled them, placing a Band-Aid over the tiny hold in her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, all done. I'll have these sent off immediately."

Kate nodded and stood up heading towards the door, she paused before walking out, "Wine night at my house?" she asked Lanie and the ME nodded "I'll be over around 7."

"Okay, sounds good."

* * *

After she had left the morgue they had gotten a body drop, but they were able to track down the husband who had quickly admitted to the murder, case closed, all before five o'clock.

By the time her bare feet hit the hard wood of her apartment she needed a drink, and since Lanie would be over shortly she decided to go ahead and pour herself a glass. When the red liquid hit her tongue she let out a satisfied moan, it was exactly what she had needed after her long day. She heard the knock on the door, and quickly made her way over to answer it, glass of wine in hand.

"Sorry I started without you, I needed a drink after today." She told Lanie as she opened the door to her friend.

Lanie quickly took the glass from her hand and chugged it, "Yeah, I needed that too."

Kates eyes grew big in shock, Lanie wasn't necessarily a huge drinker, and who chugged red wine anyway. "Everything okay Lanie?"

"You, sit down." Lanie directed her to the couch sternly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Kate took a seat on the couch, scooting over so Lanie could sit next to her.

"I can't sit for this." Lanie explained as she paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"Okay, then why do I have to sit?" she asked her friend, but gained no immediate response.

Lanie looked to be deep in thought as she paced so Kate gave her a minute. Eventually her friend stopped in front of her, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table. She slid her hand over Kates, taking hold of it. "How is Josh?"

"Josh?" Kate laughed.

"Yes, Josh. Are you all still in contact. I know it's been a few months since you broke up, which… hell I guess this might not even involve him. How long have you been broken up?"

"Lanie, why all the questions about Josh? And we broke up in September."

"You're pregnant. I got the blood test back right before I left." Lanie blurted out.

Kate shook her head, "Impossible. I'm on the pill and I haven't even…" she trailed off, her brain had already started to do work on itself.

"I don't know how far along, but I mean you don't look to be four months, you'd be showing by now, and…."

"I had sex with him on my birthday…" Kate took a deep breath, "and on New Years."

"Condom?" Lanie asked, "either time?"

"We didn't use them before, so I didn't see a reason to, I mean I'm on the pill, and I trusted him."

"Have you been taking your birth control."

"Yeah, I mean I miss a day here and there when I don't make it home from the precinct." Kate shook her head, "What the hell.. Josh left to go back to Haiti."

"Why aren't you freaking out, I expected you to freak out."

"I think I'm in shock."

"Should you call Josh, can you get ahold of him."

"I don't know how to directly get ahold of him, I guess I could send a letter for him to call."

"A letter."

"He doesn't have a cell phone over there." Kate gently pulled her hand from Lanies as she stood up, pulling the wine glass from Lanies other hand and headed towards the kitchen. "Gosh and now I really need the wine, and I can't have any."

"So, you're keeping it." Lanie asked.

"I don't believe in abortion, I just couldn't do it."

"So you're going to tell him."

Kate nodded.

"And then what?" Lanie asked, "You two will get back together? Co-parent?"

"I don't know what we will do."

Kate refilled the glass of wine and shoved it towards Lanie again, "chug again, this time for me."

Lanie laughed, but took the glass and threw it back. "Nine months of me drinking for the two of us could be a bad thing."

"Nine months of no alcohol, no fun, and I know Gates is going to put me on desk duty immediately."

This was going to be hard, she was doing so well at work, this was only going to hold her back. How was she suppose to continue her search for her mothers killer. She couldn't put herself in that kind of danger anymore. She was going to be a mom now.

Lanie spoke up as the silence continued. "If you want to be alone, I understand. If you need company and someone to talk to… I'm here. I just don't want to overstep."

"You're fine Lanie. If I don't have the company right now I'll go crazy."

"Okay, well then lets order some take out, and pig out, while we watch a movie. We will worry about the hard stuff later. And I know a great OBGYN, I'll give you her number tomorrow."

* * *

After seeing the doctor Lanie had recommended, who had confirmed her pregnancy, putting her at about 8 weeks she decided it was time to tell Josh. She had sent a letter to him through Doctors without Borders, simply asking for a phone call so she could check in on him. She didn't want him to be worried, or to freak out before she even had the chance to tell him what was going on. The phone call came late one night, at first she was hesitant to answer, all of a sudden her nerves had gotten the best of her. In the end she ended up accepting the phone call, knowing that she might not get another chance to talk to him.

After exchanging 'Hellos', and briefly catching up, she jumped right in to why she had contacted him, telling him about how she found out, confirming to him with certainty that the baby was in fact his and there had been no one else. At first his silence felt normal, he needed time to deal with the news. How could she expect much, they were no longer in a relationship, and had agreed that it was for the best. They ended the call with him promising to call back in a few days to talk more. The days passed and he didn't call. He finally called a week later, telling her that he had been thinking a lot about the situation and with them both agreeing that they didn't have a future he just didn't see why they should raise a child together. Kate reminded him that it was too late for that, but all that did was make him angry. He implied that she should have an abortion, "just get rid of the problem." He had yelled over the line. When she flat out refused, telling him that she wasn't going to, he told her that if she kept it that was up to her, but that he didn't want to be a part of this childs life.

She couldn't believe how cruel and irresponsible he was being. He was leaving her to do this on her own, having a baby, raising it on her own. He knew that she was the last person on earth who should be a parent right now. She was career driven; she couldn't even have a real relationship because she couldn't give up hours at the precinct. She was in doubt of herself so how could he not be. Could she even do it, was it responsible for a single cop to do it on their own? She didn't have much time to figure things out for herself.

She lay in her bed on the laptop later that night. She had dried her tears, talked herself out of the anger he had caused. She began researching pregnancy, figuring that she had better educate herself, since she was in this alone. She came upon a list of what she should steer clear of when she saw a link on the side of the page titled 'Adoption Options'. It was something that she hadn't considered yet, but something that might be perfect for her situation. She couldn't raise a kid alone, in Manhattan, on a detective salary. She filled out the online request for more information, she didn't have to decide now, but why not do a little more research. How harmless could it be to seek other options?

The next evening she was finishing up paperwork with the boys when she received a call from an agency and two days later she was in their office taking a meeting with an adoption counselor. The counselor was in her mid fifties; you could tell that she had been doing this for a while just by the way she spoke to Kate. She was sensitive to her feelings, but still direct and informative.

"Now, if you do decide that the adoption route is the way you want to go, we will be happy to help you find the right family for your baby. There are so many families here in New York that are looking to adopt so you will have plenty of options, you can meet with different families and we will help you through every step."

"I haven't quite made up my mind yet. I feel bad because I'm an adult, I should take responsibility, but at the same time I don't think that I can do this on my own." Kate confided in her.

The woman rest her hand on top of Kate's on the desk, the gesture was as much support as Kate had received from anyone since finding out, and it almost made her emotional. "Some people can't. Raising a child alone is not easy, especially when you have such a demanding job. Your child will suffer, or your job will."

"And I don't want my child to suffer, I don't want them to have to deal with my obsession with my mothers murder, and I also don't know if I can give up my job for a baby. I know that might sound selfish, but I just want to do what is right for me and for the baby." Kate reached for a tissue on the woman's desk, catching the tears in the corner of her eyes before they had a chance to break free.

"I completely understand Katherine, but like I said, you don't have to decide immediately. We can take a few meetings with different couples, just so you can get a feel for it if you'd like."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, somewhere to start." Kate agreed.

 **I didn't want to rush the first chapter but I felt like I needed to get this part of the story going quickly so that we could move forward to where Castle and Beckett will be in each chapter. I know that I personally don't like reading stories that don't include both characters in the majority of the chapters. Hope you like this fic, and stick with me through it. Reviews are always welcome. I love feedback of any kind. Just want to create the best story possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Place in This World**

Chapter Two

After her initial meeting with the adoption counselor and adoption agent Kate spent the next few days going over applications of dozens and dozens of couples. Weeding them out if both parents held time consuming jobs, or if they already had multiple children. She had narrowed it down to two couples. The first was doctor and his wife, who was a stay at home mom. They had a four year old already and when they had struggled to conceive again naturally or through in vitro they had decided that adoption was their best option. The second prospect was a book publisher and her husband, their letter had stood out the most to her. It was powerful and she could tell that the couple had truly been trying hard to have a baby with no luck.

After narrowing it down to those two couples she decided that she needed Lanie to go over the applications as well and see what she thought about the couples. She valued Lanie's opinion and knew that she would take it as serious as she had been.

"Okay, these are my top two." Kate took a seat next to her friend on the couch, handing her a glass of wine.

"Hand em' over girl, you know I don't want you choosing without me." Lanie took the folders out of Kate's hand and started to read through them. "Okay I like the doctor and his wife, it looks like they are pretty well off."

"Yeah they sound great." Kate agreed as she shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"But they already have a baby."

"They do Lanie, but they have tried to conceive again without any luck, I may be their only shot at having another baby."

Lanie had already dropped their folder on the coffee table and started on the next couple. "Oh but the publisher and her husband, they don't have any children together, one child is listed though, but she's from a previous marriage, and is much older."

"Yeah, flip to the last page, read their letter."

Lanie took a moment to read through their letter and by the end she had to dry a tear from her cheek. "Wow, Kate, they seem perfect, they seem like they really want a baby."

"I know! There is just something about them too, I think they might be the ones, but of course I am going to meet with them first, do a proper interview myself."

Lanie nodded as she took a heavy sip of her wine, "Are you sure you want to go through with this Kate?"

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm positive Lane, I mean I am nowhere near ready to be a parent, I'm single, overworked, I don't make enough to support a child on my own."

"I know, but it isn't like you're 20 years old anymore, I mean you're over 30. So what if you're single, a lot of women do it alone."

"Yeah but those women don't risk their lives everyday. I couldn't do that to my child. Knowing that something horrible could happen at any moment to rip me away from my child. I don't want my kid to have the life I had, I don't want them to suffer through losing a parent."

"Kate your job isn't a death sentence."

"Maybe not, but it's dangerous, and I just don't want that life for me and my child. Maybe one day I'll fall in love, get married and have a child then but now is not the time."

"If you're sure… as long as you're sure." Lanie questioned.

"I am. After reading through all of these applications I am positive that this is the right decision for me. There are so many couples out there that want this, who are ready for this."

Lanie finished her glass of wine and started to gather her things to leave, "So when are you meeting with them?" she asked as she placed her phone in her purse, first checking the time.

"Meeting them tomorrow afternoon, I took off work so I could prepare. I want to make sure I ask all the right questions." She got up from the couch and walked Lanie to the door.

Lanie pulled her in to a hug, "Well hopefully one of those families will be perfect, but don't forget, if you change your mind, you have my support and you'll have the boys as well. Once you tell them that is…"

"I'll tell them once I've officially picked a family. I'll be showing soon anyway, cant really avoid it."

"Alright, goodnight girl."

"Goodnight Lane." Kate shut the door behind her. Tomorrow was going to be difficult but she had made up her mind, and this was for the best.

The next afternoon Kate made her way to the agency, giving the receptionist her name and taking a seat in the waiting room. She grabbed a magazine off of the table and started to read while she waited. She had gotten there a little early out of anxiousness, but this gave her a little time to calm her nerves.

While she sat there she heard the door open not paying much attention until she heard a male voice talking to the receptionist.

"Yes, Rick Castle, I am here for an initial meeting with ummm…" he paused. "Well I am not sure of her name."

Kate's head snapped up. Richard Castle…. He was, he was one of her candidates. No wonder they didn't have his occupation listed, but where was his wife.

"Mr. Castle, yes, we will have you back in a few minutes."

He nodded and headed towards the chairs lined against the wall. He smiled and nodded at Kate when she looked up at him. She smiled back politely. How could she not? He was so handsome, and not to mention he was her favorite author.

"Miss Beckett, you can make your way back now, they are ready." The receptionist announced through the sliding glass window.

Kate nodded, collected her purse and made her way into the back offices.

Lucy, her case worker went over the process with her, how the interviews and meetings would be conducted and then they were on their way, and of course, first in was Mr. Castle.

"Oh, hello." He smiled when he walked in, "If I would have known, I would have introduced myself in the waiting room."

She smiled back, reaching her hand out to shake his, "Oh it's no problem…."

"Richard, well Rick Castle." He greeted, and she did her best not to lead on that she knew exactly who he was.

Their hands shook for a few seconds too long before Kate pulled hers away nervously. His eyes had not left hers since walking in the room. God his eyes were beautiful, his wife was so lucky. Speaking of… "So where is your wife?"

"Running late, she should be here any minute." He assured her as he took as seat across the table from her.

"No problem. Should we wait or?"

"Ummm…." He looked at his watch anxiously, sliding it around his wrist to make sure he read it right. "We should go ahead and start, she should really be here any minute."

They started with small talk, each telling a little about themselves. They clicked pretty instantly, each sharing a love for literature.

After about twenty minutes a knock on the door came, followed by it slowly opening. A slim, blonde woman, piercing blue eyes and dressed in all designer clothing walked through.

"Hello, sorry for being late." She extended her hand to Kate and shook it firmly. "I hope my husband didn't ramble too much."

Kate laughed, "You kidding? This guy is a charmer."

"When he wants to be." Gina smiled, looking over at Rick. They looked like a normal, loving couple.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, Gina Cowell, well Castle."

"Kate.. Beckett." Kate introduced herself.

"So Miss Beckett, my husband hasn't scared you away yet right?"

"Oh he has been great. I actually wanted to tell you guys how much I loved your letter. I mean it truly touched me. I am probably not the norm for women giving their children up for adoption. I am a college graduate, a member of the NYPD, I come from a great family."

"So what made you want to give the baby up?" Rick asked, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh no, I don't actually. The father is my ex boyfriend. He is a doctor, actually working in Haiti currently. He doesn't have any interest in being in the baby's life, and I… Well, I don't think that it is smart for me to do this alone. I work long hours, my jobs sucks a lot out of me. I also lost my mom when I was 19 and never really got over it and I work in such a dangerous environment, I just don't want to put my child through the same thing."

"Wow, that's incredibly selfless."

"Thank you Mr. Castle." His sincerity wasn't lost on her. He meant it, and she was grateful that he wasn't judging.

"Please, it's Rick."

"So how about you two tell me more about yourselves. Things that aren't in the application." Kate asked, trying to turn the questions to focus more on them.

"Well, I have a daughter, Alexis, from my first marriage. She will be a senior in the fall."

"Wow a senior.. So why a baby now?" Kate had truly been curious about this when she first read that they had a teenage daughter that lived in the house.

Gina decided to speak up now, "Rick and I have been married for five years now, we have tried and tried to get pregnant with no success. We feel like now is the time, we are both ready."

"So are you planning on just adopting once or do you think that you'll want to adopt more?"

Rick and Gina shared a look and Rick spoke for the both of them, "We actually will probably just adopt once."

"Okay." Kate nodded and made a note on her notepad.

"Unless, you want us to adopt a sibling."

"No, I wasn't implying anything Mr. Castle." Kate assured him.

"It's Rick, and you… well, you made a note, and I don't want that to be the reason you don't choose us."

He was nervous and it was cute. She could tell that he really wanted this baby, that he was excited about the possibility.

"I assure you that it is not make it or break it. I am just making notes so that I remember these things when making my choice." She looked back and forth between the couple. Rick looked a nervous wreck, like this was his last shot at adopting a baby. "You all are amazing, and you seem really excited about the possibility of a baby. I like you all, I just want to give my baby the best chance at a happy life."

"So do we." He assured her. "We are good people, we love each other, we love my daughter, and we just want a chance to be parents together."

"And I would love to give you that opportunity."

"So… what does that mean."

"I think it means that we should cancel the next interview." Kate looked to Lucy who was wearing a shocked and concerned face. But Kate had a smile stretching across her face as she looked back to both Rick and Gina.

"You're sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Kate looked back at the couple, "I think the Castles are perfect."

"Wow, really?" Rick stood up immediate rounding the table to pull Kate out of her chair and in to a hug. He released Kate from the tight embrace and smiled back at Gina who has a silly grin on her face as well.

As they exited the conference room Rick wasted no time offering over his business card as well as Gina's. "We are so thankful that you chose us, you have no idea how much we have prayed for this."

"Mr. Castle, it's truly you who is doing something for me. I just want you to promise me that you all wont back out and that you will love and care for this child as if it was your own." Kate wasn't being aggressive but very assertive. She wanted reassurance that she was making the right choice by choosing them so quickly.

"Miss Beckett, you and this baby are our number one priority right now. I promise we will do everything in our power to make your pregnancy as comfortable as possible and we will go above and beyond for this baby." He assured her.

Gina walked into the conversation coming to stand next to her husband after she had been speaking with Lucy about official paperwork. "Yes, Kate, we are prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure you have a comfortable pregnancy and delivery."

"I have great insurance through my job." She assured them, "and I am pretty much set as far as living and expenses go."

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do for you?" Rick asked.

"Actually yes, I would love for you all to be involved, join me for appointments and such. I would like to have a good relationship with you all, so that maybe one day I can have a relationship with the baby, if that is okay with you all."

"Oh of course!" Rick grabbed her shoulder, "We would love for you to be as involved as you want."

Kate felt sure of her decision. This couple seemed like a perfect choice. "Good, that means so much."

"Okay." Another one of his cute grins spread across his face.

"I actually have a doctors appointment next week and would love for you all to come. I'll contact you with an exact time and location." She held up his business card.

"Sounds perfect!" Gina spoke up, and then quickly looked at the time, "Rick I have a meeting, I will see you tonight, and Kate." She stopped in front of her and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

What was it with this couple and all of their hugging?

 **Thank you to all of the readers who followed and favorite and reviewed last chapter. I am trying to stay one chapter ahead of what I post. Also trying to stay motivated to write, which is easy to do with all of your kind comments. Reviews are always welcome and I look forward to hearing what you thought about the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Place in This World**

Chapter Three

Rick was startled when he heard the front door slam shut. He closed his computer screen to make his way out to see what was going on.

She was already in the kitchen pulling a bottle of wine off of the wine rack. The bottle slid from her hand and Rick watched as it smashed into the ground, shattering all over the kitchen floor and creating a pool of red liquid around her feet.

"Damnit!" She yelled, looking up to see Rick hurrying towards her to help.

"Here, I'll lift you." he said as he rushed towards her.

She nodded and reached her hands up around his neck and he pulled her body up. She tied her legs around his waist as he walked her back into their bathroom, sitting her back down on the tiled floor.

"Thanks babe." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and slid down his body to stand on her feet. "I'm just going to jump in the shower, maybe it will help me calm down."

"Everything okay?" He asked as he ran his hand down her arm.

She nodded back, a forced smile stretching its way across her face. "Yeah, everything's fine. Other than the fact that my favorite wine is in a puddle in the kitchen floor."

"Don't worry about the wine, I'll go down the street and grab another bottle." He announced as he was walking out the bathroom door.

"Rick, it's not that important." She assured him, but she knew that he wouldn't let it go, he never let anything important go. That was what she loved about him.

He used the doorframe to pull himself back towards the bathroom door, peaking his head around.

"It might not be important but my wife has had a long day and she wants her favorite wine to relax, the least I can do is run down the street to grab another bottle while she takes a relaxing shower."

She sauntered over to him, only wearing her dress slacks and her bra and pulled him into a kiss. "You are the sweetest man."

"So I've been told." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and headed back out the door. "Be back in 20 with the wine."

When she made her way back out to the kitchen 45 minutes later, she was dressed in a nightgown, with her robe tied loosely around her waist. He had cleaned up her mess, no traces of the red liquid anywhere.

"Feel better?" he smiled as he pulled a wine glass from the cabinet.

She slid on to a stool across the counter from him. "Much, and again, thank you for getting the wine."

He finished pouring her glass and then walked around the counter taking a seat next to her and sliding her glass out in front of her but keeping his hold on the stem of the glass until she looked up at him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She brushed his hand away from the glass, lifting it to her mouth and taking a sip, her eyes focused on the wall above the stove, giving herself a second to think. "I think I'm just nervous."

"About?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on top of hers on the counter.

"The baby. I mean I know she is only a few months along but I just thought it would take longer, I thought I would have more time."

"Do you need more time?" he asked cautiously. They had talked about this, had many conversations about starting a family. Had tried on their own, so why was she second guessing now.

She shook her head, "I don't think so. I think I'll adjust. It's all so new to me."

He chuckled, "I might have done this before but I'm nervous too. I don't think that will change."

Her head snapped towards him, a grin stretching across her face. "You're nervous? I wouldn't have thought that by your excitement at the meeting. I mean, if it weren't for you we probably would not have won her over."

"Oh please, she loved you Gina." He assured her, brushing her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. He leaned in pressing a kiss to the newly exposed skin.

She rolled her eyes, "Not as much as she loved you." she almost immediately regretted her tone.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, his eyes shooting a questioning glare in her direction.

"Just saying that she.. you know… might have been flirting." She shrugged as she grabbed for her glass to take another sip.

"You're being delusional, she was just being polite." He assured her. Knowing that maybe she had sent a few breathtaking smiles his way.

"I'm use to it, just not use to it coming from the woman we are getting a baby from. I trust you though, and I love you, and I know that you love me." She turned her stool towards him and slid off, settling in the V of his legs as she twisted his chair fully so that she could slide in.

He leaned in and stole a quick kiss, "Good, because we are about to start our little family. Me and you, and Lex and a new baby."

She slid her arms around his neck, as his arms slid around her waist pulling her in tight. "There is nothing in this world I want more than that."

The two jumped apart when they heard the door shut, Alexis walking around the corner and over to the kitchen. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lex." Gina rounded the counter, "You hungry? I was just about to make me something to eat."

"Yeah, actually I'm starving. Thanks Gina!"

"No problem kid." She ran her hand over Alexis long hair, the girl turning to give her a small smile.

"Something going on?" Alexis asked suspiciously. Looking between her father and stepmother she could tell that there was something they wanted to tell her.

"Well, there is something we want to tell you." Rick finally confessed.

"Gina, are you…" Alexis looked over to her stepmother with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Pregnant?" Gina asked, "No… things haven't changed with that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just, you two seem so happy."

"Well, that's because we are having a baby, it's just that we decided to adopt."

"Adopt? When did you decide this?" Alexis pulled out the seat next to her dad, sitting down and laying her purse on the counter.

"Well just last week, but things have really moved fast. We met with a woman today, she is already almost three months pregnant, so it about 6 months you will have a little brother or sister, she chose us."

"Wow dad, Gina, that is so great." Alexis leaned over giving her dad a hug first and then rushing to give Gina the same.

"You aren't mad?" Castle asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is great, I have always wanted a sibling, and now I'm old enough to really spoil him or her. Plus, I'll be going to college soon, I wouldn't want you all to feel lonely here without me." She winked over at Gina who chuckled.

"I'm so glad that you're happy Alexis." Gina admitted. "I was worried."

"You guys know how much I love you, and I know how bad you all want this."

Gina slid a plate across the counter to Alexis, a fresh sandwich for the girl.

"We are pretty excited Lex, a little nervous but definitely excited!"

"Thanks for the sandwich! I can only imagine how exciting this is for you guys. I'm so happy for you, for us. Our family is growing by one. Just one, right?"

"Yeah just one." Rick assured her.

"I can't wait, how far along is she, the mother? What is her name? What do we know about her."

Gina took a seat next to Alexis and started answering, "Her name is Kate, she is a police detective, single, and her ex boyfriend is the father." She paused, "Oh and she is almost out of her first trimester."

"Wow, so this is all happening, already, this is… Wow.." she took a deep breath and looked at Gina, who appeared to be just as nervous and uneasy as Alexis was feeling, "Are you ready for this guys?" She then looked back at her dad.

Gina spoke first, "I think I am as ready as I'll ever be."

Castle started to laugh, "I'm sure you know how excited I am about this, I've been waiting a while for another baby."

"Oh we all know, the baby hints weren't subtle, I mean you all barely made it back from your honeymoon before you were pressuring Gina to get pregnant." Alexis took another bite of her sandwich.

"Not true, Gina and I talked about it before we ever got married. That was one of the reasons we got married so quickly, we were ready to have a baby."

"Not that I wouldn't have loved a baby sibling but there is something so weird about knowing that your parents have sex."

"Imagine what it's like to find out about your daughter doing it." Castle looked back towards Alexis as she took a huge gulp of water, her eyes large and embarrassed as she looked back at her dad.

* * *

Kate made her way into the Old Haunt, sliding onto the stool next to Lanie at the high-top table in the back corner that they always sat at.

"Hey Beckett!" Ryan greeted first.

Kate smiled back at him and leaned over giving him a side hug, "How was work today guys?"

"No bodies, a lot of paperwork, a normal day." Espo offered up as he took a swig of his beer.

"So I didn't miss anything exciting?" Kate waved their waitress down so that she could order something to eat, she was quite hungry after not eating much for breakfast.

"Oh Beckett you know we would have called if anything Beckett flavored had crossed our desks." Ryan teased.

"Hey Kate," the waitress greeted, "Vodka tonic?" she asked. That was Kates usual order.

"No actually, water would be fine and I'd like to order the burger, medium."

Lanie coughed from the side and gave Kate a knowing look.

"Oh actually sorry, well done."

"WELL DONE!" Espositio growled, "She'll take it medium."

"Well, please, and extra pickles." Kate nodded, handing the menu to the waitress.

"Well done Beckett? Who are you?" Ryan teased.

"Actually guys." Kate shifted nervously in her seat. "I have some news, but I want you all to promise that you wont hassle me about this or try to coddle me or anything on the job."

Both the boys laughed, they thought Beckett was joking. They knew Beckett pretty well, coddling was not something they ever intended to do unless they wanted to get slugged in the jaw. Beckett might have been a woman but she never asked for special treatment, she wanted to be treated as an equal.

As soon as they realized she wasn't laughing, or joking they both got nervous looks on their faces.

"Are you dying? Do you have cancer or something?" Ryan asked.

"No, actually…. I'm not dying or anything. I am, ummm…" she paused looking up and meeting their eyes, "Pregnant."

Espo coughed, almost choking on his food before he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, a baby." She smiled. "But don't get any ideas, I'm not keeping it."

"Beckett, what? Who did this to you? You aren't seriously thinking about having an abortion are you. I know you aren't super religious, but I am, and I encourage you to rethink this."

"No, Espo, No! Not an abortion, I am putting the baby up for adoption. I mean I already have a family lined up, a plan in place." She assured him.

They were both silent a moment before Ryan finally spoke up. "Beckett if that is what you want, I support you. If that's the decision that works for you, then so be it. I'll be here for whatever you need. A shoulder to cry on, someone to bring ice cream in the middle of the night."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Thank you so much, that is so sweet of you Ryan."

"Yeah, me too." Espo spoke up.

"I really just want you all to treat me the same." She smiled. "Well until I am miserable and then I will need your help."

"Done." they simultaneously agreed.

"See Kate, that wasn't too hard." Lanie nudged her shoulder and smiled.

"Wait, Lanie knew?!" They simultaneously spoke again.

"Thanks to Espo calling me out about being sick." Kate laughed, "She knew before me."

 **I have seriously neglected this story because of work and other obligations this summer. However, I now have more time and will be able to put more focus on writing and updating this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews so far, those really help when trying to stay motivated. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy.**


End file.
